


Take a Bite

by Mifrandir



Series: 六筒片段 [1]
Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrandir/pseuds/Mifrandir
Summary: 補雜誌訪談的時候看到北斗說他的讀物以女性作者居多，就想寫一下我喜歡的江國香織。
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto
Series: 六筒片段 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622101
Kudos: 5





	Take a Bite

**Author's Note:**

> 補雜誌訪談的時候看到北斗說他的讀物以女性作者居多，就想寫一下我喜歡的江國香織。

_戀愛不是用談的，是用墜入的。_

松村北斗咬了口蘋果，咀嚼之間果肉碰撞齒列擦出清脆聲響，甜美汁液瀰漫整個口腔。 「墜入」用在這裡真是貼切－－突然一腳踏空、整付身體失去重心、知道會在幾分之一秒之內撞上地面、預期中的疼痛發生前的悚然。

就像他親吻他們合照上的傑西時被本人撞個正著一樣－－那是北斗這輩子最不想回顧的經歷之一，喉間瞬間被不知名的黏稠感堵塞，嘴裡卻好乾。他嚇得說不出話，腦袋連最簡單的藉口都編不出來。

_像是懷抱摔得粉身碎骨的決心縱身躍下懸崖，卻發現自己長出了翅膀。_

－－他眼睜睜看著傑西一步一步朝他走來，在他以為自己即將粉碎一地的時候，卻被緊緊收進敞開的臂彎裡。

他還記得他們貼在一起的胸膛裡，兩顆心臟同時驟然加速的跳動。

「北斗......喜歡我嗎？」有些乾澀的嗓音貼著他的耳際響起。

「......嗯。」他抱著這下完蛋了的心情應聲。等回過神來的時候已經喜歡上了。好喜歡好喜歡，說不出口的喜歡。

他聽見傑西笑了，帶點不可置信的笑聲，然後說出魔法般瞬間點亮他的世界的一句話。

「我也喜歡北斗喔。」

突然挨上身的重量讓他的左肩一沉，傑西張嘴咬上他手裡的蘋果，就咬在他留下的齒痕上。「北斗在看什麼？」傑西盯著書頁，北斗知道對方正在試圖讀懂內容，抿嘴忍住了笑。

果不其然，過了幾秒傑西就出聲抗議：「漢字太多了啦。」

北斗笑出聲，闔起書本放到一邊。傑西湊上來的唇擦過他猶帶甜味的嘴角，嬉鬧性質的啄吻很快就在急促起來的呼吸中變了調。傑西傾身覆上他的身體，沒吃完的蘋果自北斗指間滾落，他的手找到了比豔紅果實更需要他的地方。切面滿佈齒痕的半顆蘋果在地板上滾了幾圈，過了半晌，被傑西拉過頭後隨手扔開的T恤落在它上方。

被遺忘的蘋果很寂寞，但他跟傑西不。


End file.
